The roommates
by klopezdollhouse
Summary: Pam moves to Texas and Emily finds home.


# Chapter 1 #  
I don't own anything:-)

The roommates

Emily was shocked. She had won! Her mom was miles away on an airplane to Texas and here she was, shacking up with her girlfriend. Not that her mother knew Maya was her girlfriend... Because if that were the case Emily was sure she'd be dragged by her ear all the way out of Rosewood and into a miserable hell hole. Instead, Pam Fields gave her a big kiss on the cheek and offered a very friendly hug to Maya and her parents for taking Emily in on such short notice.

For Emily to think that her mother was blind was not a stupid thought. Maya was known for being a shameless flirt and had never once toned it down in front of Pam, much to Emily's discomfort. But Emily would ratherbeouted to her mother than ever dream of telling Maya to stop anything she did. But Pam was clueless and thought Maya was nothing more than a best friend, thank god!3

"So roomie... what do you say we get you unpacked?" Maya asked, grabbing Emily's bags and tossing them on her four poster bed. "Alright, but no funny business!" She teased with narrowed eyes. She knew Maya too well.  
"C'mon Em.. I'm your girlfriend. Let me at least see your panties since you won't let me get in em." Maya said with a wicked grin. Emily laughed.  
"Why are you such a perve !" Emily whined, unable to control the blush from forming on her cheeks. Maya's grin widened. "I think you like my pervy ways Fields..." Maya said seductively, slowly lacing her fingers with Emily's and kissing the soft

pink blush on her cheek. Emily shuttered. Goose bumps covered her body and butterflies swarmed her stomach.  
"Maybe just a little." Emily smiled shyly at Maya, whose face was a mere breath away. "Kiss me gorgeous." Maya said slowly, pulling Emily in by the hips. Her voice was low and raspy, everything that made Emily weak in the knees.

Emily dove in. Their lips crashing with such passion and force, their tongues teasing and tempting with each stoke and swipe. Maya's hands began to wander. She slid them slowly up Emily's shirt, rubbing gentle circles onto the soft skin of her girlfriends back. Emily moaned at the feeling, causing Maya to smile into the kiss. Loving how easily aroused Emily was becoming. Feeling like she had lost all inhibitions, Emily pulled her lips away from Mayas and began planting sweet wet kisses down her neck. Maya was in a state of pure bliss. She moaned loudly as Emily bit softly on her very sensitive collar bone.  
"Don't stop baby." Maya breathed out. Lowering her hands, giving Emily a firm squeeze on her unbelievably sexy ass. "Mmm.. not a chance baby." Emily panted through licks and kisses. "No way I'm stopping.." Emily began to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The girls quickly, yet reluctantly separated and caught their breathes.  
"Come in mom." Maya said, straightening up a bit as she did.

Maya's mom entered the room with a look that was all too telling. Emily had seen that look before, it was Maya's signature you cant fool me look.

"OK girls. First things first. You know that I love you like my own daughter Emily, and I respect the relationship between you two girls... but we have to set some ground rules here, this wont be just some free for all slumber party." She said with a smile. Emily always loved how Mayas mom was so firm yet so loving and kind. She was a good mother, and Emily had all the respect for her the world.

"Obviously sharing a bed is unavoidable, but I'm trusting you girls to be responsible. No hanky panky. Got it." She said once again with a smile.

"Yes Mrs. St. Germain." Emily said sweetly, receiving a single nod in thanks. "Maya? You seem pretty quiet over there. Do you understand." She said with an amused smirk. Maya sighed in defeat.

"Uggghh! Yes mom. No hanky panky." Maya huffed out.  
"OK then." She said and made her way over to Emily. "Welcome home sweetheart." Mrs. St Germain said with a kiss to her forehead.

And to Emily she was home.

Ahhhh first ff story:-) :-) :-) be gentle!

This was just a little quickly but if you'd like I can continue and make the chaps longer:-)


End file.
